The Trail
by mellie4president
Summary: Set during the season one campaign trail. Mellie is the one to fall in love with Olivia.
1. Fire Her

"Fire her." Mellie says while walking into Cyrus's office. He's sitting behind his desk typing on the computer when she walks in.

"Ah, she's great, right? A pistol. Lives for her work, a political nun, best student I ever had."

"Fire her."

"Because she said what every staffer on your husband's campaign was afraid to say?" Cyrus responds while looking away from the computer screen in front of him.

"Just get rid of her." Mellie turns around to exit the office, only to see Olivia standing in the doorway.

"I'll charge my hotel room to the campaign. Don't worry. I haven't had a chance to raid the hotel minibar. Best of luck, Mrs. Grant."

Before Mellie can open her mouth to say anything, the other woman turns on her heels and leaves.

Cyrus gets up from behind his desk and makes his way over to Mellie.

"Let's be clear about something. I run a sausage factory and you're unemployed. Or have you forgotten that? You gave up your career for this, remember? You had kids for this. And I don't mean "this" as in for Fitz to be Governor. I mean "this" so that he can be president and we need her if he's going to be president."

"We can find someone else, Cyrus."

Cyrus let's out a genuine laugh before responding. "Fitz is handsome. I can admit that. He's charming too. And smart. Almost as smart as you."

Mellie lets out a scoff at Cyrus's last statement.

"Those are all great qualities but I can't make a president out of just that. I need help and Olivia Pope is exactly the help I need. So, you go and make nice with her or I'll have to tell your husband that you cost him the election."

Mellie manages to chase Olivia down.

"Ms. Pope? Ms. Pope. Wait. I apologize for firing you."

"Why?"

"Why do I apologize?"

"Why did you fire me? I had a job, a paying job, from which I took a leave of absence to do a favor for my friend Cyrus because I am good. I am brilliant. You would be lucky to have me. Just because you don't like hearing the truth about yourself or-"

"I love hearing what you have to say. I agree with every word and you're right. I would be lucky to have you."

There's a long pause. It's completely silent but so much is said. It's stupid really. Mellie just met this woman but she can already tell. Olivia would be a problem. A distraction. And a distraction is the last thing Mellie needed during this campaign. Cyrus was right. Mellie had given up her career for this. Had graduated top of her class. She'd had kids for this and she wasn't going to let some dumb crush get in the way of Fitz getting in the White House.

Mellie let's out a deep sigh and takes a step back before saying anything. "Look-"

"This is why you fired me."

"Can we just go back in there and work?" Mellie asks while hoping Olivia would drop the topic.

"Okay."

Olivia didn't have time for a crush either. She had an election to win.

Olivia had advised Mellie and Fitz to take a couple days off of the political campaign to work on their relationship much to their dismay. Once the couple had stopped screaming at each other, they realized that this was what was best for them.

It took a couple of events but their numbers actually started to go up in the polls. They hold hands and share kisses in between interviews. They start to look like a real married couple.

"Fitz says that you're not voting for him." Mellie says while sitting down across from Olivia.

She's sitting in a room alone reading, when Mellie approaches her.

Olivia lets out a low chuckle before looking over at Mellie. "He told you that?"

"Yeah. I think it hurt his ego." Mellie looks down at the stack of papers in Olivia's lap before speaking again. "What are you working on?"

"Research. I eat, sleep, and breathe Fitzgerald Grant. I swear it would make my job a lot easier if you were running for the republican ticket."

"If two women were running for the ticket then it wouldn't be about politics. It'd be about fashion. Who wore it best, who's hair looked better, or who looked sexier?"

"Well you'd win obviously. You've got better legs than Sally."

If Olivia weren't looking down at the papers in her hands, she'd notice the light blush on Mellie's face.

"You should take a break. Come get a drink with me." This is a bad idea. Mellie knows it. But she's bored.

Olivia looks up from her work and over to Mellie again. And this time she really looks at her. She's dressed down. Mellie and Fitz had no events scheduled for the day so her stylist didn't dress her. This is the first time Olivia's seen Mellie like this. She has on dark denim jeans and a red Harvard t-shirt that looks like it's been washed a hundred times. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and her face is almost completely free of makeup. Olivia decides that she likes this look on Mellie.

"One drink and then I have to get back to work."

"Ok. One drink."

Olivia ends up on her third glass of wine.

"You and Fitz are looking a lot better. Glad you two are working things out." Olivia says while sitting across from Mellie in a booth in the back corner of a bar. She wore a "Grant for the people" t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

"I think you're underestimating how good of a politician my husband is."

Olivia takes a sip of her wine before saying anything. "Why'd you marry him?"

The question throws Mellie off-guard. They had been making small talk all night.

"I'm sorry. That's a very personal question. Forget I asked it."

"No. It's a good question. Fitz and I weren't always like this. We used to be in love. We were happy for a while and then he decided that he wanted to run for governor and then president. I gave up everything for him and I always kind of resented him for it. We began to talk less and less and then when we did talk to each other it turned into an argument. Then there was the affair. He told you about that right?"

"He did." Olivia had asked Fitz to meet her earlier that week so that he could tell her all of his dirty little secrets. One of which was about an affair he had with one of his kid's teachers. "I handled it. Won't come up during the trail."

"Good."

"You don't have any secrets that I should know about do you?"

"No."

"So there won't be any men coming out of the woodworks saying that they've slept with you?"

"No."

"What about women?"

Mellie actually chokes on her beer at the question.

"You're not subtle. You're constantly checking me out."

"I wouldn't say constantly." Mellie responds while whipping up the spilt beer.

"So no women?"

"There was one in college before I met Fitz but you don't have to worry about her. She's in politics too and there aren't any pictures of us."

"Well I'm sure you won't mind my team confirming that then. I'm going to need her name."

"Elizabeth North."

Olivia makes a face as if she's surprised but also impressed. "Really?"

"It lasted for like a month maybe and it didn't end badly." Mellie takes another sip of her beer before speaking again. "What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"I- kind of. It's new. We've been on one date. Wasn't that great. He's been nagging me for a second chance."

"You don't strike me as the type to give second chances."

"I'm not."

Their waitress comes over and offers Olivia a refill and she politely declines.

"I've had three classes already. I'll be officially drunk if I have another class and we haven't been friends long enough for me to let you see me drunk."

"We're friends?" Mellie asks while sitting back in her seat.

"I think so. I don't have many friends. Not sure how this works. All of my friends are on my payroll."

Mellie let's out a low chuckle before speaking again. "We're friends, Olivia."


	2. Bill Clinton

"You and my wife have been spending a lot of time together." Fitz says as he sits next to Olivia who is typing away on her laptop.

"Is that a problem?" Olivia doesn't bother to stop what she's doing to respond.

"No, not at all. My wife often walks into the room and she's the smartest one there. She doesn't usually have someone around that can keep up with her. I've noticed that she's a lot happier these days, so thank you. I'm glad you're around."

"I'm happy to be here, Governor."

There's a pause and Olivia expects Fitz to leave and let her continue her work but he continues to sit next to her. "Did you need something, Governor?"

"You can call me Fitz, you know?" He says with a boyish grin on his face that she can almost guarantee works on other women.

Olivia finally looks over at Fitz. He's wearing a light, blue long sleeve polo and khaki pants. If Olivia remembered correctly, he and Mellie had a charity brunch to attend for the campaign today. "I prefer calling you Governor Grant if that's ok with you, Governor?"

He lets out a low chuckle while hanging his head. "That's quite fine, Olivia. Anyway, I came down because Mellie is looking for you. She's upstairs in her suite."

When Olivia makes it upstairs she finds the door of Mellie's room slightly cracked. She knocks on it twice before she gets a response.

"Who is it?"

"It's Olivia. Governor Grant said that you were looking for me."

"Come in."

When Olivia enters the room she's surprised to see Mellie standing next to her bed in a silk robe with her hair in rollers.

"I know this isn't your job but I really respect your opinion and I don't know which one I should choose."

Mellie is referring to the two dresses that are lying on her bed.

"What does your stylist think you should wear?"

"She thinks I should wear the blue one."

"Well Fitz is wearing a blue shirt so I would probably avoid looking too matchy. Go with the red one."

"Good choice." Mellie wastes no time removing her robe to put the dress on.

Olivia lets her eyes wonder for all of two seconds before turning away. "So I talked to Elizabeth North. She says that she's not going to say anything."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. You can turn around, Olivia."

Olivia turns to face Mellie. The red dress was a good choice.

"So how is she doing? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's doing well. She says that she's going to be at the brunch today actually."

"Really? Her husband is really pro-gun and anti-abortion. They'll most likely be there to support Sally."

"Does Fitz know about the two of you?"

"Yes. I told him when he and I first started dating in college." Mellie is taking standing over the bathroom sink, taking the rollers out of her hair. "He didn't care."

"Have you been with anyone since Fitz?"

Mellie stops what she's doing and turns on her heel. "Have I had an affair? No. I know how to keep it in my pants unlike my husband. You should be asking my husband these questions."

"I have. He's told me about the other women he's been with."

"There's been others besides the teacher?" Olivia notices how Mellie doesn't sound surprised or hurt. She only sounds curious. "How many?"

"Two others."

Mellie turns around to continue doing her hair. "At least one of us is getting laid."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"The first affair he had with the teacher two years ago did, because I was still in love with him then but after that I just couldn't look at him the same anymore. So no, it doesn't bother me. He can screw whoever he wants as long as it doesn't interfere with me getting in that White House."

Mellie takes a step back from the mirror to examine her appearance. She looks over to Olivia for reassurance.

"You look perfect."

An hour into the brunch, Olivia finds Fitz flirting with a waitress near the drinks. They're on a rooftop of a fancy hotel downtown.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Governor?"

"Of course." Fitz excuses himself and walks with Olivia. "What can I do for you Olivia?"

"You can stop flirting with all of the waitresses."

"I wasn't-."

"You were. And drink this." Olivia hands him a bottle of water. "You've had enough mimosas."

"Thanks." He says as he takes the water from Olivia and takes a sip of it.

"You're charming, Governor and good-looking. And I'm _really_ good at my job but I can't get a whore in the White House and that's what you are. You flirt with anything with a pulse. You can be Bill Clinton if you want to but you have to get into the White House first, which means the flirting and sleeping with other women needs to stop."

"Ok." Fitz looks around the room for Mellie and finds her standing next to a familiar blonde. "I didn't know Elizabeth North was going to be here. Did Mellie tell you about the two of them?"

"She did."

"Hard to believe they were together for two years."

"Mellie said they were together for only a month."

"No. It was much longer than that. They were pretty happy too."

Olivia looks over to Mellie and the tall blonde. Mellie has her head thrown back with laughter.

"What happened between them?"

"Mellie and Liz were together but then Mellie met me. Elizabeth wasn't too happy about the engagement being called off though."

"Engagement?"

"Yeah. They were going to get married but Mellie left her for me. Said it'd look better for her political career if she married a Grant. Elizabeth wasn't too happy about the break-up."

"Thanks for the information, Fitz. Now go over and play nice with your wife. A kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt."

"You called me Fitz." There's a smirk on his face that Olivia can't help but playfully roll her eyes at.

"Go."

"Yes ma'am. You're the boss."

Fitz makes his way over to Mellie and places a kiss on her cheek before leaning over and whispering into the brunette's ear. "We may have a problem."

"Excuse me for a second, Liz." Mellie pulls Fitz away until they're alone in the corner of the roof. "What's wrong?"

"I may have told Olivia that you and Elizabeth were engaged."

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't know that you were lying to Liv. Which you're not supposed to do by the way. We pay her to fix our problems."

"Elizabeth isn't a problem. I didn't tell Liv about it because it wasn't important."

"I think a jealous ex is pretty important."

"She's not jealous."

"Oh please. You saw the daggers she shot at me when I leaned in for that kiss."

"I didn't." Mellie says while looking away from Fitz.

"Oh my god. You still like her."

"I definitely don't."

"I hope not. You can't handle having a crush on her and Olivia."

Mellie's eyes widen in shock.

"You're happier. I've noticed. Everyone has. You haven't bitten anyone's head off since she joined the campaign trail. It's cute."

"I don't have a crush on her. She's just the only person around here that doesn't bother me."

"Mhmm." Fitz hums with a knowing smirk. "Just don't fall in love with her."


	3. Twinkle Toes on Parade

It's four o'clock in the morning when Olivia walks down the hall of the hotel Fitz and Mellie are staying in. It's more of a strut than a walk. She's furious. When she makes it to the room door she bangs on it for what seems like forever before someone opens it.

Fitz opens the door with a dark blue shirt with the word "Navy" across the front and a pair of boxers. "Are you insane?"

Olivia brushes pass him without answering his question. She finds Mellie sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. "Do you two remember when Cyrus hired me and I told you that I needed to know all of your dirty little secrets?"

They both nod.

"Then why is there a story coming out in two hours about Mellie having an affair with Paul Mosley?"

"My literacy policy advisor? That's not true."

"And I'm suppose to just take your word for it? You lied to me about Elizabeth North."

"Liv-."

Olivia turns to Fitz. "You're going to lose New Hampshire."

"You can't handle this?"

She shakes her head. "Not in two hours. The story is coming out. I'll get my team on it but you two should prepare yourselves. People are going to eat this up."

"You have a team?" Fitz asks while moving from in front of the door.

"I will in two hours and they don't work for free." Olivia leaves the couple in the room without saying another word.

"I'm getting you a room at the hotel I'm staying in and you're taking a shower, ok Huck?"

"Ok."

Olivia is standing next to a man she considers to be a friend. One of her only friends. His hair is wild and unclean like the rest of him.

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a second?" Mellie asks while approaching Olivia.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Grant?" Olivia asks while folding her arms across her chest.

The brunette would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by the formality. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Why did you lie? You pay me to handle all of your dirty little secrets."

"I didn't want you to look at me differently once you found out why I called of the engagement."

"You chose political power over love. It's not uncommon. It's smart actually but you made me mistrust my gut and that's something that I don't take lightly."

"I respect you, Olivia. You're the only thing that's keeping me sane during this campaign trail and I can't lose that. I won't lie to you again. I'll tell you everything you want to know about me and Elizabeth."

Olivia looks down at her watch before responding. "Later."

Before Mellie can say anything, Olivia is heading toward the front door to greet a skinny redhead.

"You made it." Olivia says while greeting Abby with a big smile. Olivia had been trying to get Abby out of her apartment for the past three weeks. Abby had just gone through a divorce and Olivia let her crash at her place. "And you brought muffins." She says while looking down at the pan in her friends' hand.

"I knew you weren't going to eat them so I thought maybe your friends would."

"They're not my friends, Abby. They're my clients."

"Right." Abby puts the pan down and turns to face Olivia. "I still can't believe your clients are republicans. You know how I feel about republicans, Liv."

"I do and that's why I appreciate you coming so much." Olivia walks Abby over to the Fitz and Mellie. "Abby, this is Governor Grant and his wife. Mr. and Mrs. Grant, this is my good friend Abby. She's going to be helping me."

"It's very nice to meet you Abby." Mellie says while extending her hand.

"I thought you said there would be three of them." Fitz says while looking over at Huck who's typing away on a laptop.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, a well-dressed black man enters the building. "Sorry I'm late, Liv. Meeting with the parole officer went long. You know how that goes."

"Parole officer?" Fitz asks while looking at Olivia.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Harrison. Now that everyone is here we can get to work. Huck, what do you have for me on Mosley?"

"Not much. He's been getting quarterly payments from a production company though. Tiny ones going back 30 years."

"Abby check it out for me, please. Huck will send you the address." Olivia says while facing the redhead.

"I'm on it."

It only takes a couple of hours for Harrison to get Paul Mosley to deny the affair once Abby finds some old footage of him.

"I'll never be able to look at him the same way again." Mellie says while looking at one of the videos Abby had brought them. One of the eight sequels to "Twinkle Toes on Parade". She's sitting on the couch in Olivia's hotel suite.

"You won't have to look at him for much longer. He's going to announce that he's resigning in two weeks."

The moaning on the TV gets louder as Olivia makes her way over to the couch with a glass of wine in each hand.

"Can you turn that off, please? This is probably the last thing on earth I want to see."

Mellie turns the TV off and makes room for Olivia.

"So, how'd you and Elizabeth meet?"

"Freshman seminar. I thought she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen so I sat next to her on the first day of class."

"You two must have taken pictures."

"I gave them all to Elizabeth. I'm guessing she trashed them all when I left her."

Olivia takes a seat next to Mellie and hands the brunette a glass of wine. "When did you meet Fitz?"

"Almost two years later. We met in a political science class. We were friends first. I didn't even like him that much when I decided to leave Elizabeth for him. I just saw an opportunity and took it."

"Why'd you choose him?"

"He was good-looking. Still is. He had so much potential and I could manipulate him easily. He was perfect. He had all of the characteristics of a good politician. I knew as soon as I met him that he was going to be my ticket into the White House."

"And you wanted that more than Elizabeth?"

"I loved her but she wasn't the one for me. She was my first everything and that's why I said yes when she proposed. I would've been settling if I had married her, so when I met Fitz I thought 'I could learn to love this man' and I did."

There's a long pause. Olivia opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before something finally comes out.

"Can I be honest with you?" Olivia asks while putting her wine glass down and turning to face the brunette.

"Of course."

"You are without a doubt one of the smartest women I have met. Give me four years and I can make a female president. Give me ten and I can make a gay president. I can get you in the White House with Fitz or I can get you in the White House with a woman on your arm. I can do that for you. You don't have to settle for first lady."

"You think I'm smart?" Mellie asks with a smirk and Olivia can't help but roll her eyes.

"That's what you picked up out of everything I just said?"

Before Mellie can respond, they're interrupted by the sound of Olivia's phone ringing.

Olivia reaches for it and Mellie catches a glimpse of the name "Jake" on the screen.

Liv excuses herself before stepping out onto the balcony to take the call.

Mellie suddenly feels a wave of jealously flush over her which is ridiculous because her and Olivia are just friends. A friend that Mellie can admit that she has a crush on.

Mellie downs the rest of her wine and she's making her way toward the hotel room door when Olivia comes back in.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I should leave you alone. I'm sure you have things to do." Mellie says the words while looking down at her feet.

"Is this about the phone call I took?"

"No." _That was a lie._ "Kind of." Mellie let's out a deep sigh before continuing. "This is exactly why I wanted Cyrus to fire you."

"Because I took a phone call?"

"Don't play dumb, Olivia. It doesn't suit you. You know why I wanted you gone. It's because you're easy to fall in love with."

"And you're not?"

"I'm a mess."

"I happen to like that about you."

"Stop."

"What do you want from me, Mellie? When I'm formal with you, you hate it. When I open up to you, you shut yourself off. I can't read you, so tell me what you want."

"No more meetings in your hotel room and no more drinks. It's inappropriate."

"Ok." Olivia folds her arms across her chest and takes a few steps back.

"Anything else, Mrs. Grant?"

Mellie lets out a frustrated sigh before responding. "Now you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"You are. You fold your arms across your chest when you're upset.

"I'm just giving you what you want, Mellie."

"That's not-."

"You should leave. You and Governor Grant have a long day tomorrow."

Mellie opens her mouth to apologize but nothing comes out. This is what she needs. "Goodnight, Ms. Pope."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Grant."


	4. Stay Away from Her

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a cold cup of coffee?" Mellie is directing her wrath at a young volunteer named Ted. Or Todd. She can't really remember. "I asked for this thirty minutes ago. Did you get lost? Should I have drawn you a map?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll get you another cup."

"Ugh, don't bother. I'll get it myself." Mellie dismisses the volunteer with a wave of her hand. She turns around to see Cyrus standing behind her grinning like an idiot.

"That was harsh and that's coming from me." He says with a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"He can't even get a cup of coffee correctly. What are we paying him for?"

"We're not paying him. He's a volunteer. They're all volunteers. They're here working for _free_ because they believe in your husband, Mellie. So be nicer to them because we need all the help we can get." He moves pass Mellie before turning around to face her again. "Oh, and if you want hot coffee ask Amanda Tanner."

On the other side of the room, Olivia is sitting on a couch with her phone in her hand before Fitz sits down next to her.

"What's going on between you and Mellie?"

"I don't know what you mean, governor."

"A couple of days ago she was all rainbows and sunshine and now she's breathing fire. And since I know she isn't mad at me, it has to be you. So, what happened?"

Olivia puts her phone down and looks over at Fitz. "Nothing happened. Your wife suggested that our relationship be more professional, so I'm keeping my distance."

Fitz lets out a low chuckle. "She needs to get laid."

"Isn't that your job?"

He lets out another laugh. This one is louder than the last. Loud enough that it causes a few people to look over. "Mellie doesn't want to sleep with me and I think you know that. I think you know exactly who she wants to sleep with." There's a small smirk on his lips.

"Don't you have a debate you should be prepping for?"

"That's not until tomorrow. Tonight is the charity dinner and I need Mellie in a good mood."

"That's not my job, Fitz. My job is to get you into the White House."

"Happy wife. Happy home, Liv." With that, Fitz gets up from the couch and goes to find Mellie.

Olivia had been avoiding Mellie all morning. She hadn't spoken a word to the brunette since she had asked her to leave her room last night. Olivia's phone call with Jake lasted all of two minutes and when she came back inside everything had changed.

Olivia gets up and moves to sit next to Huck. "Do I cross my arms when I'm upset?"

"Yes." He answers without a moment's hesitation. "It's your tell."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well if I pointed it then you would stop doing it. Then I wouldn't know when you're upset."

Olivia looks her friend over. He's much cleaner now. Olivia had bought him a hotel room and gave him money to buy some new clothes. Apparently he liked plaid shirts.

"The charity dinner is tonight. I still need a date. Do you want to come with me?"

Huck lets out a low chuckle. "I wouldn't know what to do at one of those things. You should take Harrison or Abby."

Olivia loved Harrison and Abby, but if she had to pick a favorite it would be Huck. He understood her. They had similar demons. "No. You'll do just fine."

Olivia arrives at the ball with an awkward Huck. She's wearing a form fitting black gown that matches Huck. He keeps shifting awkwardly ever five minutes in his tuxedo much to Liv's annoyance.

"Huck, stop."

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I've worn one of these things."

"You look great." Olivia enters the room to see Mellie and Fitz standing next to Elizabeth and her husband.

"I'm surprised to see you two here. I would have bet money that you two would be backing Sally Langston." Fitz says while putting an arm around Mellie's waist.

"We were but some of her political views are a little too conservative for us. Plus, I want nothing more than to see Mellie in the White House. It's all we talked about back in college." Elizabeth says before taking a sip of her champagne.

Fitz leans in and whispers something into Mellie's ear, which leads Mellie to look over at the bar where Olivia is currently standing.

Fitz had found Mellie earlier today and tried to get her to fix things with Olivia, but if Mellie was anything, it was stubborn.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room and freshen up." Mellie says before finishing off the last of her drink and walking off.

"I'm going to get another drink." Fitz excuses himself and makes his way over to the bar. "You two clean up nice." Fitz is directing his compliment at Olivia and Huck.

"So do you, governor." Olivia responds while putting her drink on the bar.

"I talked to Mellie."

"And?"

"She's stubborn. Just like you."

"I'm not stubborn."

Huck lets out a low chuckle at Olivia's quick response.

"You should go talk to her."

"She specifically said that she wanted a more professional relationship Fitz. I'm not mad at her. I get it. Eye on the prize. She wants to see you in the White House. So do I."

Fitz lets out a sigh before taking a sip of his drink. "Fine. Can't say I didn't try."

"Did you read over the speech I wrote for tonight?"

"I did. It's amazing. Makes me seem like I know what I'm talking about."

Olivia laughs at that. Mellie and Olivia had joked about how Fitz often didn't understand the subjects he had to speak on. "Go talk to your guests. I want a thousand dollar check from all of them. Two thousand if you really want to make me happy. Take Mellie with you."

"She went to the restroom."

"I'll go get her."

Olivia enters the restroom to see that Mellie isn't alone. She finds Mellie sitting on the restroom's marble sink with Elizabeth North's tongue down her throat and hand under her dress. She clears her throat to make her presence known and Elizabeth jumps back from shock.

"Jesus. I thought you said you locked the door." Elizabeth says while whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Mellie slides down from the kitchen sink and adjusts her dress.

"I need to speak with my client, Elizabeth."

"I-."

"Leave." Olivia cuts the blonde off before she has a chance to finish.

The room is dead silent. Elizabeth looks over to Mellie to say something but she doesn't. Elizabeth's heels seem to click louder than usual as she walks out of the restroom. Mellie avoids eye contact with Olivia the entire time.

Liv opens her clutch and takes out a tube of lipstick. She holds it out for Mellie to take. "Put it on."

"I don't want-."

"Your lipstick is smudged. Put it on."

Mellie finally looks over at the other woman. "Olivia-."

"Put it on, Mellie!" Olivia's voice grows loud from anger and impatience.

Mellie slowly grabs the lipstick out of her hand and before she can say anything Olivia's out of the door.

"Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from her, Elizabeth." Olivia says while standing next to the tall blonde.

"You don't know anything, Ms. Pope."

"I know that you love her."

That shocks Elizabeth.

"But she doesn't love you. She's using you. You're a substitution because she can't have who she really wants."

"I know she doesn't love me. She loves Fitz. She'll always choose him over me but he doesn't love her. He doesn't deserve her."

Olivia understood it. The appeal to Mellie. She's smart and beautiful. And Elizabeth was right. Fitz doesn't deserve her.

"She's going to be the next first lady, Elizabeth. Stay away from her."

The rest of the night goes by without a hitch.

It's 1am now and Olivia's sitting up in bed working on more details for the campaign when there's a knock on the door. She opens the door to find Mellie standing in the hall in a pair of sweat pants and a U.S. Navy sweatshirt.

"What are you doing here, Mellie? It's late."

"You're not going to invite me in?"

"I specifically remember you saying you didn't want anymore late night meetings in my room."

"I'm an idiot."

"Because you flipped out last night over a phone call I had or because you let Elizabeth North put her fingers inside of you?"

Mellie would be lying if she said she wasn't taken back by Olivia's bluntness. "Both." She let's out a deep sigh. "I'm an idiot, Olivia."

The shorter woman moves out of the doorway to let the brunette in. "No you're not. You're smart which is why I don't get why you didn't lock the restroom door."

Mellie enters the room and takes a seat on the couch in the woman's suite. "I forgot."

"No you didn't. You'd have to be an idiot to be that reckless and we've established that you're not an idiot. You wanted to get caught. Anyone could've walked through that door. I thought you wanted to win the oval, Mellie."

"I do."

"Then why'd you leave the door unlocked?"


	5. Bitch Baby Tears

"Then why'd you leave the door unlocked?"

Olivia's standing by the door with her arms crossed. Partially from being upset but mostly because of the cold temperature in the room. She's wearing a thin silk nightgown with a matching white robe.

There's a long pause before Mellie finally answers Olivia's question.

"I wanted the campaign to be over. Or at least I thought I did."

"You said you wanted to win."

"I do, but I want to be happy, Olivia. I haven't been happy in a long time. I could divorce Fitz if this campaign were to end and you said you could make a gay president so…"

"You thought that getting caught with Elizabeth would end Fitz's campaign. It would've worked."

"I didn't think it'd be you who walked in." Mellie says while messing with her wedding ring.

Olivia takes this as an opportunity to walk over and sit next to the brunette. "Mellie…if you don't want to be first lady then you need to tell Fitz. I'm sure he'd understand."

"No. First lady isn't ideal but it needs to be done. Fitz may not be the best husband but he is my best friend. He needs me if he's going to get into that White House." There's a short pause before Mellie speaks again. "I don't love her, Liv."

"But she loves you. You shouldn't lead her on. It's cruel."

"I know."

Olivia wants to reach out and hold the brunette's hand but she doesn't. Olivia might have gotten angry when Mellie suggested that their relationship be more appropriate but Olivia knew that Mellie was right.

"Tell me something about yourself. I feel like you know everything there is to know about me and Fitz, yet I know nothing about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. Have you ever been in love?"

Mellie's question surprises her. It's an odd question. At least to Olivia it is. It's something she's never been asked before.

Olivia thinks back to all of her past relationships. There haven't been many. None that lasted long enough to turn into love. "No. I can't say that I have." But Mellie was someone Olivia could easily fall in love with.

Mellie slouches down into the couch. "You would have liked me back in college. I was fun then. Less frigid."

Olivia lets out a low chuckle before lying back next to the brunette. "You wouldn't have liked me. I wasn't very fun. I spent most of my time studying. I didn't learn how to have a good time until I got out of law school. I didn't go on my first date until I was 22."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was…the closest thing I've probably come to being in love."

"What was she like?"

"She was older and married but she was gorgeous. Incredibly smart. She knew everything. She taught me everything."

There's a long pause and Olivia can feel Mellie thinking harder than usual.

"Just ask already." Olivia says while looking over at the brunette.

"Who's Jake?"

"He's a guy I went on a date with before I came to work the campaign. The one I mentioned when we went out for drinks."

"The bad date. Are you going to give him a second chance?"

"I don't think so. He's persistent but I don't really have time to date right now. I have a president to put in office."

"You do." Mellie says as she gets up from the couch. "Sorry I came by so late. I'll let you get back to work."

Olivia wants to tell the brunette to stay. She wants a lot of things that she shouldn't. "Goodnight, Mellie."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

Olivia only manages to get three hours of sleep. Tonight's the big debate between Fitz and Sally and she'd been up all night coming up with last night questions. It's ten in the morning and Olivia's been throwing potential questions at Fitz since eight.

"What's your opinion on gun control? Many Americans believe that you're only conservative in name and not in politics."

"I'm a strong believer in the 2nd amendment. I believe that every citizen should have the right to bare arms…"

From the corner of her eye, Olivia can see Abby rolling her eyes. Olivia nudges the red head with her elbow before focusing back to the Governor.

"…And as far as being conservative, I know that me being pro-choice has made some republicans questionable but I still have the countries best interest in mind."

"Speaking of you being pro-choice and women's rights, do you have any plans on dealing with the issue of equal pay?"

"Equal pay is an issue, yes, but it isn't on my top list of concerns right now."

"Your wife is a very smart woman, Governor Grant. You don't think that it's important that she get paid her worth."

"I do, but…"

Olivia interjects. "Don't mention anything about a list of issues. They'll want to know the rankings on that list. And what you deem unimportant, someone might deem to be on the top of his or her list. If you get asked a question about equal pay, just say you plan on tackling it in the future."

"Ok." Fitz says with a sigh.

"Let's take a break, Governor. You've done well so far."

"I don't feel like it." Fitz walks over to Olivia with a defeated look on his face.

"If you're about to let out some bitch baby tears, head to the restroom please."

Fitz rolls his eyes before responding. "I'm not going to cry. I just need a drink. One drink."

Olivia looks over to Fitz. He's wearing jeans and a "Grant for the People" t-shirt much like everyone else today and He has this ridiculous puppy dog look on his face. "Fine. One drink."

His face completely lights up before he hugs the fixer and runs off to fine the nearest bottle of scotch.

On his way out of the room, he passes Mellie who's talking to a longhaired blonde.

"Who's Mellie talking to?" Olivia asks while looking over to Abby.

"That's Amanda Tanner. She's a volunteer here. She's the one to go to when you want hot 'coffee'." Abby responds with a smirk on her face.

"And how would you know that?"

Abby doesn't say anything but the way her cheeks turn red is all the answer Olivia needs. "Wow." Olivia has a grin on her face. "Good for you. Is this the first person since Charles?"

Olivia didn't know about Charles's abusive side until Abby had ended up in the hospital with broken ribs. Charles had always been careful about where he left his marks and Abby had been good at hiding them. After Olivia had visited Abby in the hospital that night, she found Charles and put a tire iron to his kneecaps.

"Yes. I forgot how great sex could actually be. I'm assuming you haven't. I saw Mellie come out of your room pretty late last night."

"Nothing happened."

"Bummer. I'm sure the sex would be amazing but I'm not sure how it would work. Mellie's definitely a topper and you're…"

"Always on top." The two say in unison and they can't help but laugh out loud. Olivia looks back over to the brunette and the blonde standing together.

"Amanda's not sleeping with Governor Grant is she?"

"Not that I know of, but I can find out for you."

"Thanks. Get her to write the names down please."

Abby takes off to talk to the blonde while sending Mellie in Olivia's direction.

"Hi."

"Hi. Where'd Fitz go?"

"He went to go get a drink, which has probably turned into two and a half by now. I think he's on edge about tonight. He shouldn't be. Sally is good but she doesn't have me on her side."

"You think you're that good?"

"Oh, I know I am."

Fitz ends up winning the debate, which leads to the entire team getting drunk.

"I'd like to make a toast to Olivia Pope. You're the best goddamn thing that could have happened to this campaign. To Olivia." Fitz raises his glass and the entire room cheers before taking about drink.

"Thank you, Fitz. That means a lot."

"No, thank you. Thank you for putting up with me. I know I can be a handful and I'm very grateful to have you in my life. You've made me and my wife every happy and I don't take that lightly, which is why I want you to be my communications director once you put me in the White House."

Olivia had expected an offer to be apart of his White House staff. She had already thought it over. Before she had decided to come and work the campaign, the White House had always been the ultimate goal, but now that she's met the Grants, the thought of working beside Mellie everyday without being able to touch her wasn't an option. "Fitz, that's very flattering but…"

"Think about it. Promise?"

"Sure. I promise."

"Thank you." Fitz places another glass on wine into the woman's hand before walking off to talk to Cyrus.

Olivia doesn't stay downstairs much longer. She has a fourth drink maximum and she was already on her third drink before she had decided to leave. She steps into the elevator and just before the door closes someone stops it.

"You're leaving?" It was Mellie. She was wearing a knee high red dress with matching heels. Her hair was hanging down pass her shoulders during the debate but now it's thrown into a messy bun.

"Yeah. I've had enough to drink and I didn't get much sleep last night."

Mellie steps in the elevator and presses the button for the seventh floor. "I guess I'll head up too." She moves to stand next to the shorter woman as the elevator doors close.

The ride up to Olivia's floor is silent. Neither one of them say a thing.

Mellie moves to face Olivia and slowly reaches out to touch the woman.

"Mellie…"

"Olivia." The brunette's hand is resting on the other woman's lower back.

"We've been drinking."

And even though Olivia's right, it doesn't stop Mellie from closing the gap between them and placing a soft kiss on the other woman's lips.

"Mellie, this…" The brunette kisses her again. This one is less soft. It lasts longer but it's still hesitant. Like she's waiting on Olivia to kiss her back. Waiting on Olivia to say that this is ok.

"Come to bed with me." Is the only thing Mellie says before the elevator door opens on Olivia's floor.

Olivia should get off the elevator. She knows she should but her feet won't let her. The brunette moves back to standing next to Olivia. She waits for Liv to get off the elevator but it doesn't come.

"Liv, there you are." The voice comes from Abby who's now standing in the elevator door. "Mrs. Grant."

"Abby." Mellie says a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back tomorrow. Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow."

"What is it, Abby?" Olivia says while stepping out of the elevator. Apart of her wanted to kill the redhead while the other part wanted to kiss her.

"I got that list you asked for. Turns out Amanda Tanner isn't just serving hot coffee to people working on the Grant campaign."

"Please tell me she's sleeping with Sally's husband."

"Even better." Abby says while handing Olivia the list.

Olivia doesn't recognize any of the names until she gets to the very last one. "Cassidy Langston. That's…"

"Sally Langston's daughter? Yes." Abby says with a huge smile on her face. "This has to be the gayest presidential campaign ever. Hands down."


End file.
